Seasons of Fireworks
by Durian
Summary: Sakura’s reaction towards Sasuke being a murderer. The story behind the mysterious woman Temari holding a child and why Itachi asked for money? Naruto Vs Choji in a ramen competition and the winner gets a holiday trip!
1. Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything -_- this fic was written for your enjoyment ^-^

**Summary: **Sakura's first love is over and you'd have to read to find out whom it is. Naruto and Sakura go to the same school and met one day in the school library. Will this unlikely pair become a couple? You'll have to read to find out, please enjoy. 

A/N: Hi everyone I love Naruto he is so funny! The pairing may be Sakura and Naruto, however I haven't decided. Perhaps you can help me out, as your comments will be sacred to me. Firstly, I'd like to point out I'm not Japanese so I d not know the terms. Secondly, I just use any Jap words that sound nice to me. I live in Australia so I do not know much of the Japanese customs and culture, however I hope you'd like this story. The fireworks last night inspired me to write this story. 

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!

~*~ **Prologue** ~*~

(This is boring, please skip to chapter one!! *Scroll down*)

**Haruno Sakura **

I stared at the new years fireworks and brightness lit my face. The sparks that flew up exploded into a colourful blaze. Droplets of green, purple, red and blue rained down like a colourful meteor shower. The cool sea breeze swift passed my pale white completion and a shiver ran down my spine. A new year has arrived and everyone is smiling and laughing. Sadly I can only feel despair and hollowness. I wished you were next to me to share this wonderful moment but without you all I felt was loneliness. A silent tear rolled down my cheek and I wished you were there to wipe it off.

The fireworks have ended and everyone has gathered up to leave. I felt the hot air and warmth of the crowd that surrounded me. Suddenly my world felt clustered and I became really dizzy. I wished you were there to hold me but only a mirage of your back was left within my memory. It took only one phone call for everything we had in between us to end. My world tumbled down the moment you left me.

Droplets of water came down and slowly it began to rain. I ran blindly across the people hoping to forget about you. I ran on not ever wanting to think about you, _let the past be history_. The background music flooded into my ears.

_It's one thing to ask, why we break up  
Have you ever, wondered why it is we fall in love?  
Can you tell me, do you know what it is you're looking for?  
Why do we need? Can you tell me why I care?  
How is it that we heed, that voice that says, 'I want you there'?_

_  
Thanks you've been fuel for thought,  
Now I'm more lonely than before  
but, that's okay,   
I've just 'ready made another stupid love song'_

Amiel

~*~**Seasons of Fireworks**~*~

_Chapter One- Emotions_

**Uzamaki Naruto**

            "Stupid detention," muttered Naruto under his breath.

Naruto was a young 17 year old studying at Kinokuniya High School. It was his third year in senior high but that did not stop his mischievous pranks. He has been given a two-week detention for ripping a classmates book. His punishment was to stack up books in the library. 

            He entered the library and was amazed at how big it was. The building had a small courtyard in the middle with trees and plants. The structure was split in a few sections. Naruto whistled in amazement but was only greeted by a cold stare from the librarian.

            "Yo, I'm here for detention," challenged Naruto.

            "Good, you better not try any tricks or you can stay here for the rest of your school life," threatened Mitarashi Anko.

            "I'll try, Mitarashi-san," smirked Naruto with squinted eyes.

            He stared at the stack of books in two filled trolleys…

            "Nani? What the?" asked Naruto.

            "Oh, those are the books you need to stack today. _If you don't, it's after school…_" cooed Anko.

            "Well firstly, I'm going to introduce the library structure and it'll be on your own afterwards. _Do not try to misplace the books, as I will know," _lowered Anko's voice.

~*~

            Naruto had stacked one trolley worth of books before he felt tired and hungry. He stopped to take a break and realised there was two girls' sitting in front of him. One had beautiful long pink hair and not a strand was out of place. The other had a weird thick helmet looking style. His heart fluttered and decided to check the chicks out. 

            He looked at the helmet hair and was turned off by her weird white eyes. He withdrew his glance towards the pink hair and his mouth dropped. She was wearing big old-fashioned glasses and had a gigantic mole on her right chin. Sakura glared at the blonde hair kid staring at them.

            "What are you staring at?" demanded Sakura harshly.

            "Nothing, just two ugly nerds," explained Naruto.

            "Look who's ugly, you or me?" smirked Sakura.

            "Of course YOU," declared Naruto as he flashed her a handsome smile.

            Sakura got pissed off that she stood up.

            "What are you going to do, slap me? Punch me?" teased Naruto.

            A provoked Sakura began advancing towards Naruto. As she ran towards him she did not see a book set up in front of her. Her foot slipped on the cover and she began crashing onto Naruto who was less than 1/2 meter away. Her impact caused Naruto to fall back pushing the trolley behind. The trolley tilted and all the books fell creating a loud noise in the library.

            "You bitch, what was that _for_?" cried Naruto with his back still aching. 

            He felt her smooth curves and looked up at her face. 'Weird, the mole disappeared,' as Naruto stared closely into her eyes. He took off her glasses and stared into a deep pool of green and was mesmerised by her eyes instantly. Her mouth was centimetres away as his head leaned forward but was blocked by a hand. 

            "Don't you dare kiss me, asshole," scolded Sakura.

            Sakura lifted herself away from Naruto's hold but before she could stand back up the librarian caught her.

            "What have you done Naruto-sama?" demanded Anko.

            "I didn't do it. Technically _she_ pushed me," explained Naruto.

            "I…" said Sakura.

            She was stopped when Anko but in, "I don't care young miss, I do not tolerate violent behaviours. You are to help Naruto stack books for a week starting from tomorrow at lunch time!"

            "But…" before Sakura could finish Anko rushed off to a meeting.

            "You! This was all your fault," yelled Sakura.

            "I don't mind, _babe_. In fact I'm looking forward to it…" said Naruto amused.

            "Jerk! I hate you," shouted Sakura before she walked back to Hyuga. 

~*~

            _The next day_

            Everyone in Sakura's roll class, especially the males stared at her. She had recently joined this school a few days ago looking very plain. However, she looked stunning without the glasses and fake mole. She had changed schools to avoid some guy from harassing her but trust her luck as her thoughts directed at Naruto sitting in the front row. When the teacher walked in everyone quietened in the room. 

            "From today onwards a new student shall be joining this class. I hope you will welcome and treat him with respect. Uchiha-sama, you can come in now," said Yuuhi Kurenai the roll teacher. 

            'It can't be him,' thought Sakura but Uchiha was such a rare surname. The door opened and in walked _Sasuke Uchiha_. It has been more than two years since Sakura had last seen him. Ever since he walked out of her life she thought she'd never see him again. 

            "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet everyone," he said coldly.

            The girls giggled and whispered while the males grunted and rumbled. Sasuke was very handsome and he had stolen the hearts of many girls instantly. Some guys glared at him with jealousy while some admired his cool attitude. 

            Sasuke's eyes looked at no one, except Sakura Haruno…

Please review if you wish me to continue as your opinion inspires me to write more!!


	2. Memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything -_- this fic was written for your entertainment ^-^

**Warning: **Some violence ahead

**Summary:** A little of Sasuke's past revealed. What is Sakura's reaction towards Sasuke? Some tears and a hanky from whom? Read to find out.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed: person- you don't sound dull ^_-, Naru/saku fan, Cyber1, KonohaNinja, DarkDemonMaster, lookin good- I'm a girl *blushes* who is Otaku? , Lenny and Bishiehuggler- love triangle, I agree, Bass Clef- Naru/Saku^^. Rather than pairing, I'm going to set this story as a love triangle. Who will Sakura be paired up with in the end? I don't know -_- However, I don't write Gay stories, I'm sorry if you like Sasu/Naru fics, that won't happen in mine. 

P/S: I love Naruto Uzamaki he's so adorable and he's getting so powerful in the anime. Now here's my story, enjoy! ^-^

~*~ **Seasons of Fireworks** ~*~

Chapter Two: Memory  

Sasuke Uchiha 

Sasuke's eyes froze on Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. His face softened and he had a sudden urge to hold her in his arms. However, he knew she would never forgive him so he put back up his emotionless barrier. Even if she did _forgive_ him he did not feel worthy of her love.

Flash back of Christmas Eve, in 2002 (Sasuke was in his last year of junior high, he was only 15).

**He remembered celebrating with his family happily. When the clock struck twelve, they began unwrapping presents. Until a hassle at the door interrupted them and in came a drunk Itachi. He smelt badly of sweat, alcohol and vomit. He did not even say hello before he asked for money.**

**"You, old hag, give me some money!" demanded Itachi.**

**"No," said Mr Uchiha as he slapped his son across the face.**

**"You dare hit me," said Itachi angry at his father's outburst. Without a warning, Itachi punched his father in the stomach. Mr Uchiha slumped down to his knees at the attack. In a moment, Mr Uchiha regained his strength and punched Itachi in the face.**

**"Why you, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" roared Itachi.**

**The two began fighting and blood came out of their mouths. Mrs Uchiha was screaming for them to break it off. She grabbed hold of her son from behind, around his waist. He flung her aside but regretted it as her head smashed into the television…**

He stopped playing the image in his mind. He did not want to think back to what happened afterwards. His dark past haunted him and it was something that he was ashamed of. He did not want to tell her. He did not want to confide with her because he was scared she'd look at him differently. He chose to break up and leave behind a pleasant memory with her. 

            He thought that they would never see each other again. Perhaps fate bought them back together as Sakura stood solidly in front of his eyes. He wanted to walk up to her and cup her cheeks but decided to sit down next to a blonde hair kid.

            "Who said you can sit next to me?" smirked Naruto.

            "Naruto-sama, that is not what I call welcome," expressed Miss Kurenai.

            "You think I want to sit next to you, it just happens this is the last seat," snickered Sasuke.

            Naruto wanted to make a fool of Sasuke but looks like it worked the other way around. His face turned a shade of red as Sasuke coolly sat down next to him. Sasuke flicked his hair and acted as if Naruto didn't exist. Naruto thought, 'you picked the wrong guy to mess around with.' The teacher left the room to get the new roll leaving the students to behave themselves. 

            Naruto grinned and held Sasuke by the collar, "I'll teach your pretty face to…"

            Before he could finish, a crowd of girls separated them and Naruto was pushed back behind the crowd. 

            "Sasuke-kun, what are your hobbies?"

            "Sasuke, you are the best looking guy I've ever seen!"

            "Can I be your friend, please?"

            "Sasuke, can I have your phone number?"

            Naruto looked across the room and spotted Sakura sitting all by herself. Sakura sighed, 'maybe Sasuke has forgotten her, maybe he has another girl-friend now'. Sakura didn't want to join the crowd as she still held her dignity. After all, Sakura vowed that she would forget about Sasuke. Sakura looked at the opposite direction not wanting to gawk at the crowd. Suddenly two hands covered her eyes…

            "Sasuke," cried Sakura as she turned her face. 

            She slouched back as her eyes met two sea-blue ones. Her face became a crimson red as she realised how stupid she was. Sasuke saw Naruto advancing towards Sakura, 'how dare he touch her,' he thought. Without hesitation he pushed past the crowd to be by Sakura's side.

            "Your eyes are watery, are you ok?" asked Naruto, as he reached for her hands to soothe her.

            "Don't touch me, I'm fine thank you!" exclaimed Sakura.

            "How dare you touch her!" yelled Sasuke.

            "Why can't I?" asked Naruto as he reached for Sakura's hand again.

            His hand was soon stopped by Sasuke's violent grip.

            "Hey let go, that hurts!" shouted Naruto.

            "You'll be sorry if you touch my girlfriend again," snarled Sasuke.

            Sakura stared at Sasuke stunned at his threat; she shook her head and thought she must have misheard it all. The whole room went silent and Sakura felt goose bumps running up her arms as many girls glared at her with envy. Everyone went back to their seats as the teacher walked back in to mark the roll. 

            When the bell rang for class everyone walked out. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke and was about to open her mouth but was greeted with a cold brush on the shoulder. 'Why does he have to be so distant?' thought Sakura as a tear slid down her cherry cheeks. She wiped it off quickly but Naruto had already seen it. 

~*~

            A period before lunch, Naruto caught sight of Sakura. He wanted to remind her about her library detention with him, but held back when he heard Sakura's outburst. Sakura had just finished a biology lesson with Sasuke in her class. She stopped him in front of her to clear things up. 

            "Why did you say I was your girlfriend?" asked Sakura.

            "I did? I meant ex-girlfriend," said Sasuke as he turned his head around.

            "Why do you care if Naruto touches me?" requested Sakura.

            "I don't care, I thought you needed help to get away from him," replied Sasuke.

            "Bull shit, if you don't care I don't want your help, _ever again_," declared Sakura.

            "Fine, if that's all, I need to go to class now," said Sasuke coldly.

            The pair walked off into different directions heading for their next class. When period three ended, Naruto headed off to his 90 min lunch detention at the library. Sakura never came but Naruto covered up for her by lying that she was absent from school. Anko remarked to Naruto that she better come tomorrow. 

            About 2 minutes before the bell rang, Naruto decided to take a short cut. He went behind a building that not much people go to. He looked ahead and saw the back of a girl with long pink hair. As he got closer, he realised that Sakura was quietly sobbing by herself. Naruto handed his hanky to Sakura, but she was astounded to see him. 

            "Here use this," said Naruto softly.

            "Is it clean? I don't want it," cried Sakura.

            "Yo, you look ugly, even I'm more prettier than you now," boasted Naruto.

            "Why you?" asked Sakura, she stopped crying and became a little angry.

            "Look, your make up is ruined," joked Naruto.

            "I don't use make-up!" exclaimed Sakura.

            "I know," replied Naruto.

            "You," said Sakura and a small smile escaped her lips as she hit a book on Naruto's arm.  

            "It's clean, just use it. You look like a mess for God's sake," scolded Naruto and added, "If you don't hurry, we'll be late for class."

            "ARGH!" screamed Sakura.

            "What's your problem now?" asked Naruto.

            "The library…" said Sakura but she was silenced by Naruto's finger.

            "It's ok, I covered up for you. Please go tomorrow or Miss Mitarashi-san might get suspicious," assured Naruto.

            "You… Thank you, I will!" said Sakura with a blush. 

            Sakura returned to her original composure and Naruto held her hands to guide her to class. 

            "Let's go to class, I believe we have the same subject," said Naruto getting excited to attend his art class. 

            "We do? How would you know?" asked Sakura.

            "I asked your friend, Hyuga Hinata about you," blushed Naruto.

            As they were passing a room, they did not realise Sasuke's icy cold stare. He held his hands in a tight fist and a lump of saliva stuck in his throat. 

Please review if you want more, tell me what you need and I'll give it to you. 

Durian: Anyhow, I hoped you liked this chapter. Sumimasen, my italic didn't work so I bolded it. I'm open for all suggestions except 'gayness', sorry that aint gonna happen baby. Should I write more of Sasuke's past? Do you want more of Sasu/Saku or Naru/Saku? I'll be introducing more characters in the near future. I'll be happy to update sooner with more reviews and please have in mind your reviews inspire me to type. T_T *sniffs*

 PP/S: Just wondering, are my chapters too short, long or just right?

Press the button, onegai, onegai ^_________^


	3. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I hope you liked it so far. ^^

**Time Period: **(In case you were wondering) this story sets in early January 10th, 2004. The Japanese only get a short Christmas break from school, however they get a long summer break half way in the year. 

**Coming up: **Valentine's Day and spring break!! .

**Summary: **Introduction to more characters, Sakura and Naruto eat ramen together ~_~ Two figures hugged together but one is left aside to stare. Who? Read to find out. 

A/N: Yay, another chapter! If you would like to know more of Sasuke's past, please look up Durian to click on "Answers." However, I warn you it is rated R because I don't want my story to be taken down. I hope you don't find the title "Season's of Fireworks" lame, I couldn't think of anything so I used what my friend suggested. It's also a name of a Meteor Garden song. Thank you to all those who has reviewed, please enjoy…

~*~ **Seasons of Fireworks** ~*~

Chapter 3: Forgive Me

During the morning…

Hyuga Hinata decided to get a hair cut as Naru-kun's comment constantly echoed in her ears, 'no offence, your hairstyle reminds me of a helmet.' She asked the hairdresser to style it; though the cost was high it was worth every single yen. He layered and trimmed Hinata's hair and replaced her thick fringe with a thin one splitting it sideways. Afterwards he highlighted a few strands of the fringe and tinged the end of her hair with red dye. The finishing touch was gelling it out and he taught Hinata how to manage her hair. 

She had stared in the mirror for hours at home and couldn't stop a tear from creeping down her cheek. The first person she wanted to thank was Naruto besides the hairdresser.

 Hinata was heading for class before she was stopped by a voice.

            "Hi-na-ta-chan," whistled Naruto and added, "you're a babe, I never knew a hair cut could be so much of a difference."

            "I… Thank you," said Hinata shyly.

            "Huh?" replied Naruto.

            "You were the one who suggested…" said Hinata.

            Naruto cut her off, "oh, that's ok. I got you something, thanks for telling me stuff about Sakura-chan."

            "Ja na, I got to go to class," waved Naruto.

            Hinata opened her hands to see what Naruto had placed there. It was a grasshopper folded delicately. Her heart had a fuzzy feeling and her cheeks became really pink as she stared at Naruto's back. 

~*~

            Naruto had Sakura's help to stack up the books and lessen the load. They finished half an hour before lunch ended and decided to lie on the field. The grass has already died and became a golden colour. It is winter and snow has yet to come, Sakura shivered as a cold breeze swept by. Naruto took of his scarf and wrapped it around Sakura's neck.

            "I don't want you to catch a cold, you should really wear a scarf," warned Naruto.

            "I forgot today, too bad girl's have to wear a skirt as a part of their uniform," sighed Sakura.

            "You can take my scarf and return it tomorrow. You must be hungry, I made some ramen today, care to join me?" offered Naruto.

            "Sure, itadakimas" smiled Sakura sweetly, she was starving.

            The pair looked really close eating the ramen joyfully. They were unaware of two cold blue eyes staring jealousy at them. Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist and held a frightening expression. The group of girl's that surrounded him fell silent and was frozen by a hatred chi coming from Sasuke. 

            "You are all _annoying_. Leave me alone," yelled Sasuke as he banged the table with his fist. 

            The girl's screamed and ran away, afraid that Sasuke might become violent if they stayed. 

            "Arigatoo, Naru-kun. Did you cook that? It was delicious," commented Sakura.

            "Yep! If you like it, I can cook for you every day," said Naruto with a big grin. 

            "Thank you, your mother must be a great chef to be able to teach you," taunted Sakura.

            Naruto fell silent she had touched a nerve. His expression went from happy to a very sad one. 

            "Sorry, did I say something wrong Naru-kun?" asked Sakura.

            "I don't have a mother, she left me," said Naruto softly.

            "Oh, how about your father?" continued Sakura.

            "He left me too, I've never seen both of them in my life. Perhaps they died, I don't know," said Naruto gently. 

            Sakura didn't know how to comfort Naruto so she gave him a hug. She smelt of cherry blossom and he felt her warmth against him. He shook off all of his sorrow and was happy once again. His eyebrow lifted and was glad that Sakura was holding him. 

            "Don't think about them, I like the Naruto without worries," whispered Sakura as she stared into Naruto's sea blue eyes.

            Sasuke's blood boiled as he saw Sakura hugging Naruto. She should be hugging him; he had a desperate urge for her touch. He let out his anger by smashing the window with his fist. He did not want to be caught for vandalism so he left the room. He wrapped his bloody hand with his hanky.  

            Sakura and Naruto let go of each other as a loud crack of a window breaking interrupted them.

            "Which idiot would be so stupid to punch a window?" wondered Naruto.

            "Who knows," whispered Sakura with a tight feeling. 

~*~

When lunch ended Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru caught Naruto walking and chatting with Sakura.

"Wow, Naruto you have taste!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"We are just friends," explained Naruto as he scratched his head and added, "This is Haruno Sakura and these two are my best friends."

            "Akimichi Choji," introduced Choji as his oily hand from eating chips reached out to shake Sakura's

            "I'm Nara Shikamaru, nice to meet you babe," said Shikamaru, as he reached out his hand.

            "Nice to meet you guys too," said Sakura as she reached out her hand but was stopped by Naruto. 

            "I shall help Sakura shake your dirty hands," said Naruto and he shook their hands violently, "If you guys will excuse us, Sakura and I have a class to attend to."

            "Ja na."

            "Bye bye."

~*~

            Hinata felt really happy all day and already many eyes had been looking at her way. She blushed constantly and nodded shyly to everyone that glanced her way. She was so cute and adorable, not to mention attractive! She had sent Aburame Shino in butterflies as he gawked at her. 'She looks mouth watering good,' thought Shino.

            During Hinata's music lesson she sat next to the piano and played beautiful mellow music. The merry notes fluttered in Shino's ears as he watched intently at Hinata playing the keys with her pretty hands. He wished that they could be friends at least, if not _girlfriend_. When she finished playing her piece, Shino built up his courage to ask her out.

            "Hinata-chan," called Shino.

            "Yes, Shino-kun?" asked Hinata.

            'She answered, Yay!' thought Shino

            "Can I be your friend?" asked Shino.

            "Of course, it's my pleasure," replied Hinata. 

~*~

During Sakura's biology lessen…

            Sakura caught sight of Sasuke's injured hand as blood soaked through the hanky. _He had been the one that smashed the window. Was he watching Naruto and her?_

            When the lesson ended, Sakura walked up to Sasuke. He had his head down until he smelt a familiar scent, cherry blossoms. She reached out to hold his injured hand. Sasuke was taken back when she held onto his hand and he cherished that moment. He snatched back his hand and grunted. 

            "It's nothing," said Sasuke coldly. 

            "You're hurt, let me see," demanded Sakura.

            "Why do you care? Go back to Naruto, I don't need you," yelled Sasuke.

            Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks from his heartless comment. Sasuke saw the tears and regretted what he said. He reached out to wipe her tears and cupped her smooth rosy cheek. 

            "Please don't cry I'm sorry. If you want to see, here," said Sasuke warmly.

            'Your hands are so soft, why Sasuke? Do you have to be so cold to me,' thought Sakura as she inspected the wound. She checked that there was no glass and that it was slightly cut. 

            "Your hanky is too soaked of blood, please take mine," said Sakura.

            She bandaged his hand softly and left him to go to her next class. He reached out to the back of a Sakura few meters away. He wanted to hold her and taste her lips on his again. He wanted to break away from the barrier he made against her. She had done nothing wrong it was his entire fault. He wanted to tell her about his past, but did not want to make her suffer with him. It would be too selfish of him…

            He watched the last of her long pink hair leave the room. He silently prayed that he could be given another chance. He secretly wanted Sakura to be by his side to share his happiness and sorrow. Instead he lifted his bandaged hand to his nose and smelt her cherry blossom scent. 

~*~

            A week has already passed since Naruto met Sakura. She had finished her library detention and Naruto realised he saw less of her. 

21st January

            Sakura felt emptiness as this day arrived. It was the day that Sasuke had asked her out. She reached up for a necklace around her neck and looked at the ninja star locket. A gift from Sasuke and she opened the star and spread it in half equally. Inside was a picture of Sakura on one side and Sasuke on the other. She closed it and decided to eat dinner at a Sushi Train restaurant. 

            She had sat there for a few minutes before Naruto appeared. 

            "Sakura-chan nice to see you at the restaurant I work for," said Naruto with a cap over his head.

            "Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

            "I said I work here, usually I deliver take away," replied Naruto.

            "Naruto, you're back," shouted Iruka and added, "can you please help me at the kitchen?"

            "Yes, sure! I'd be right back," said Naruto to Sakura.

Iruka's son Konohamaru had seen Naruto's expression on that girl. "Leader, is she your girlfriend?" asked Kono. 

"No, Kono-chan. She's a close friend," replied Naruto and added, "now if you'd excuse me I'd like to make something for her."

"Gambatte, leader! I know you can win her heart," cheered Kono.

"Thank you," whistled Naruto.__

            Naruto was unaware that Sasuke had come into the restaurant. Sakura had triggered his memories of his vow to her. 

            Flash back of 21st January, two years ago…

            Sasuke took Sakura to this restaurant and asked her to wait there for him. He came back with a bunch of roses and knelt on the ground in front of everyone. That day he asked Sakura to be his official girlfriend. Sakura went pink in the face as everyone stared at how lucky she was. She had accepted without doubt. Sasuke vowed to Sakura that each year, this day, they would come back here to celebrate. 

            End of flash back.

            Sasuke sat down and was astounded to see Sakura sitting opposite direction to him. Their eyes met across the sushi train and a feeling of yearning for each other's hold escaped through their minds. Their gaze was broken by a loud voice.

            "Sakura-chan, I made this especially _for you_," cried Naruto.

            He held out a tray of rice balls shaped in little cute rabbit shapes. At the sight of Naruto, Sasuke felt stupid. For a moment he thought Sakura had come because of their vow but he guessed wrong. She had come because of him; he stood up and decided to leave.

            "Wait Sasuke!" called Sakura as she lifted her arm to stop him but her elbow clashed with Naruto's tray. The rice balls flew to the ground and splattered out of shape.

            "Sorry, Naru-kun," said Sakura as she rushed off to catch up with Sasuke. 

~*~

            Sakura had finally caught up to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. 

            "You remembered your vow," whispered Sakura.

            After these words Sasuke spun around and hugged her protectively. 

            "Sasuke, I can't breathe," cried Sakura.

            He loosened his hold a little and cried, "Don't leave me," as a stream of tears flowed out of his eyes. He cried for his joy with her not for the sorrow of his past.

            The time for snow had finally arrived as flecks of snowflakes poured down from the sky. He held her in a tight embrace, never ever wanting to let go. Not now, not in the future, not until he dies…

            Naruto stood silently staring at the two. His heart felt pierced and cold all over, he whispered, "I'll wait for you, Sakura-chan…"

Please review if you want more…

Naruto chucks a rice ball at Durian: You stink, that was a crappy ending!

Durian: It wasn't so bad…

Naruto: Yes it was! 

Durian: Well Sasuke and Sakura had a nice ending.

Naruto: What about me? (Chucks another rice ball.)

Durian: I dunno, you can hug yourself.

A/N: The fate of this story continuing is up to you T_T *sniffs* Please save me on favourites, onegai. 

If you click the button, you're _my hero _and you'd make my day _very happy_!! ^_________^ 


	4. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… This was written for your entertainment ^^

**Summary: **Will Sasuke and Sakura go back together? Naruto saves a girl from being raped. The cute Yakushi Kabuto (the guy with the glasses) has joined this fic. 

**Warning: **Some swearing and hints of sexual harassment ahead. 

**Cast: **

**~**Main Characters:

Sasuke Uchiha 17 

Sakura Haruno 16

Naruto Uzamaki 17

~Supporting Characters:

Hinata Hyuga - Sakura's friend. 16

Shino Abraham- Rich fag, who has an interest to Hinata. 16

Akimichi Choji- Naruto's fat friend. 17

Nara Shikamaru- Naruto's friend, he's a smart guy! 17

Yamanaka Ino- She will join Kinokuniya High. 17

Iruka- a sushi train owner and is also the guardian of Naruto. 35

Konohamaru- Iruka's son, likes to address Naruto as leader. 10

~Teachers corner-

Kakashi Hatake- appears to be Sasuke's uncle taking custody over him in this fic. He will join Kinokuniya High. 31

**Yakushi Kabuto**- Ino's brother-in-law, devastated at his wife, Chi's suicide. He will join Kinokuniya High as a music teacher. 21

Anko Mitarashi- Librarian of Kinokuniya High. 25

Kurenai Yuuhi- Naruto's roll call teacher, she teaches maths. 27

#**Bolded** characters have their own story in **Answers (please click on Durian)**

P/S: I hope I didn't miss anyone, more characters are yet to be introduced. Numbers signify how old they are. 

**PP/S:** Eh, anyone interested in some **LEMON**? If not please do not read Kabuto's past, in Answers -_- 

A/N: I'm getting so attached to this fic -_- a new character; Yakushi Kabuto has joined the cast. Again, this character has a very dark past in which if you are curious to know go to "Answers" to seek info on him. *Tears* it's so sad and dark it has to be rated R. I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and you really inspire me to continue. I wouldn't want to stop this fic suddenly as ideas are just flooding in. 

~*~ **Seasons of Fireworks **~*~

Chapter 4: Sorry 

Sasuke cuddled Sakura protectively. He had waited this moment for a long time. He was speechless that Sakura stood tangibly in front of him as her jade eyes gazed deeply into his soul. He could no longer hold down his emotions and kissed her. Her mouth tasted sweet and delicious, he savoured the soft touch of her warm lips against his. He slid his tongue in her mouth to get a better taste and stopped until he couldn't breathe. He took a quick breath and continued to kiss her hungrily again, more roughly and demanding this time. 

            Naruto could watch no more, he felt like a bystander intruding into their privacy. He slipped back into the darker shadows and walked away. He felt sorrow as well as anger as Sasuke's image burned inside him. He swore that if Sasuke mistreats Sakura he would pay dearly. 

            Sakura felt cold, protruding lips against her own. They felt soulless and dead, a small shiver crept up her spine. The Sasuke in front of her has changed, his kiss tasted bitter and bland. No longer was it like the same as before. She wondered what had happened to him as it lost the warm touch it used to produce.  

            "Sakura, forgive me," whispered Sasuke.

            Sakura was silent and did not know what to answer. Finally, her curiosity took control over all emotions. 

            "Why did you leave me?" asked Sakura begging and yelled, "I stood in front of your house for days, waiting for you. I asked your neighbours about your whereabouts but they would not tell me. I searched many days for you but not a trace was found. Don't give me crap that you stayed with your relatives."

            It was Sasuke's turn to be silent at Sakura's outburst. Should he tell her? What happens if she thinks he's a murderer and refuses to accept him? He had just gotten back with her and did not want to end it there. 

            "I… I don't want to talk about the past. Please, give me another chance," replied Sasuke.

            "If you still love me, give me some time… Sorry, I can't go out with you until you tell me what had happened but I hope that we can still be friends," said Sakura.

            "I'd like to be your friend," said Sasuke softly.

            Sakura didn't pursue the answer as she felt Sasuke's discomfort. Perhaps he will tell her one-day. The pair walked silently and parted when Sakura reached her house. 

            "Goodnight Sakura," said Sasuke as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

            "Good night," whispered Sakura and felt a tingle of warmth.

~*~

            Naruto walked past the restaurant and continued walking. He needed time to relax and cool off his feelings. He had been walking for a few minutes until he heard a scream. 

            "Help! Please someone help me," cried a voice from the alleyway. 

            "Shut up, bitch," yelled a deep male voice.

            Naruto forgot about his safety and ran to help the victim. He pulled the old man on top of the girl and punched his face. The old man did not want any trouble so he ran away. Naruto saw a frightened long blonde hair girl in front of him with the help of the bright moonlight. He saw that the top part of her shirt was ripped apart showing a red bra strap. He was glad that he came on time as she still wore her denim jeans. He tried to look for her coat or jacket but it was nowhere in sight. 

            "Miss, are you ok?" asked Naruto softly as he stripped off his jacket.

            The girl saw his action and whimpered, afraid that he may violate her body. 

            "It's ok, please wear this it's cold," soothed Naruto.

            "Thank you," cried the girl as she lifted up her face to meet his.

            Naruto smiled a cheesy grin and scratched his head. His warm sea-blue eyes gave Ino life and reassurance back.

            "I'm Uzamaki, Naruto Uzamaki," introduced Naruto.

            "Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka," whispered Ino.

            "Well, Miss Yamanaka. I hope you have learnt your lesson not to wonder around at night time," lectured Naruto.

            They had been walking for an hour until Naruto asked, "Where do you live? Are we heading the right direction?"

            "I… I had an argument with my brother-in-law so I ran out. I don't actually have a place to stay," said Ino softly. 

            "Well, I guess you can stay at my place for a little while…" offered Naruto.

~*~

Yakushi Kabuto 

            He stared at the door hoping that she would come back any minute soon. Suddenly he had a feeling that maybe something bad had happened to her. She had appeared suddenly into his life a year ago, claiming to be Chi's stepsister. She wanted to pursue a singing career and had come all the way from Canada to seek her Chi. 

(Durian: I burrowed Chi from Chobits, sorry Hideki. Chi is a very adorable character with very long golden hair.)

            She was one of six children of the Yamanaka family; excluding Chi. When she arrived she was devastated that her stepsister had passed away. Ino begged him to let her stay here or she would suicide. He had contacted her family for guardianship of her until she finishes high school and they had happily accepted. One less child to take care of was one less problem for them.    

It was his entire fault, flash back of a few hours ago…

            Today had been the death date of his precious Chi. He came home in a solemn mood but was angered at Ino's inappropriate set up. She had set a candle-lit table for two and furthermore kissed him on the mouth when he arrived. 

            Kabuto stared at her in horror. What she said afterwards shocked him even more.

            "Do you like the dining I set for us? Kabuto-kun, I have something to tell you," said Ino as she fumbled her fingers.

            'Please don't say you have fallen in love with me,' cursed Kabuto.

            "I have fallen in love with you," said Ino shyly. 

            Kabuto was speechless until his eyes caught sight of a crystal, puzzle shaped pendant. 

            "Where did you get that? Give it back to me," yelled Kabuto.

            "I was cleaning the house and I found this under the sofa. It's really pretty, can I keep it?" asked Ino.

            "No you may not, give it back to me or you can pack your bags and leave!" shouted Kabuto. 

            Tears flooded Ino's eyes as she ran out the door and screamed, "I hate you!"

            End of flash back.

Kabuto went out to the streets at night to search for her; it had begun to snow and had gotten really cold outside. He searched for a few hours and decided to go back home hoping to find her in her room but there was no Ino. He felt very uneasy at her disappearance and decided to contact the police. 

~*~

            When they got back to Iruka's house, Naruto searched for a T-shirt and shorts for Ino to change into. Iruka had kindly allowed Ino to stay for the night because it was snowing. The T-shirt fit snugly in her well-defined body, however the shorts were a little too big. When Naruto saw her in his T-shirt he could not help but stare at her cleavage. He offered his bed for Ino to sleep in and was about to sleep on a futon outside. However, Ino was afraid that the man might come back in her dreams to haunt her.

            "No, don't leave me," begged Ino as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

            Naruto sighed, "I'll sleep here, on the floor tonight."

            They were sleeping soundlessly in the cold night before Ino began thrashing her arms. She rolled around the bed until she landed on Naruto.

            "Who, what wa!?" shouted Naruto as his hands pushed away two soft humps on top of him.

            Naruto's face changed to a bright red tomato colour as he realised what he had just touched. Ino had fell on top of him from her sleep and he was glad that's she's still asleep. ~Phew~ as sweat beads dripped from his forehead. Ino wrapped one of her arm tightly under Naruto's underarm and one of her breast pressed against his chest. Naruto didn't know what to do and felt some what aroused as a bulge appeared in his pants^^

            "Kabuto-kun, don't leave me, I love you," chorused Ino in her sleep.

            'Is that her lover?' thought Naruto. Being the gentleman he always was he lifted Ino up and placed her in his bed. He tucked her gently under the covers of his bed and went back to sleep on his futon. His thoughts redirected on Sakura and he dreamt that she was the one lying next to him.  

(Durian: That was only to lighten up! Ino and Naru will only be friends in this fic. Naru x Saku all the way! =P)

~*~

            In the morning when Ino awoke and saw Naruto wide spread on the floor. She decided to tuck him back inside the cover as the snow from last night had made the air colder than usual. She was lifting the covers but stacked when Naruto's leg shot up at her. Naruto felt a heavy weight on him and woke up suddenly.

            "Who, what wa?!" shouted Naruto as he pushed two soft humps away from him. He saw Ino lying on top of him and hoped she was still asleep. ^^

            Suddenly her head lifted and two teary angry green eyes glared at him. 'Oh shit!' thought Naruto as his face turned a shade of red again. 

            "Naruto you pervert!" screamed Ino as she smashed a fist into Naruto's face. 

            "My nose, it's bleeding!" cried Naruto.

            "Serves you right! You kicked me first," snorted Ino.

            As Naruto grabbed some tissues to stop the bleeding, he grumbled, "Are you going to make peace with your brother-in-law?"

            A minute of silence passed and finally Ino replied, "I don't know."

            "Are you going to go back to school at least?" sniffed Naruto under the tissue.

            "He works there," replied Ino.

            "Listen to me, go back and make peace with him. You did not go home all night and he must be really worried about you. That is enough punishment for him, at least that is what I think," lectured Naruto. 

            "I can't. I don't know how to," said Ino softly.

            "I'd go with you, lucky it's still early in the morning. We'll go after breakfast, ok?" asked Naruto as he stuck out his pinkie.

            "Ok," agreed Ino as she shook Naruto's pinkie with her own. 

~*~

            Kabuto heard a knock on the door and quickly ran towards the door. He hoped that Ino would appear but sighed as a blonde hair, sea-blue eyed boy stood in front of him. 

            "Yakushi Kabuto residence, how may I help you?" asked Kabuto.

            Unexpectedly, Ino popped out from behind the boy. 

            "Ino!" shouted Kabuto surprised.

            "Kabuto, I'm sorry," cried Ino as she hugged Kabuto happily.

            She sniffed her nose and wiped her tears. She declared, "Kabuto, I promise I won't misbehaviour again!"

            Naruto introduced himself and Ino explained what had happened throughout the night. Kabuto was shocked to hear all of it but was glad that she came home. 

            "Thank you, Naruto-sama for taking care of Ino," said Kabuto.

            "No problem!" replied Naruto.

            After a minute of silence, Ino had something to say, "Yakushi-san, I have a favour to ask?"

            "What is it?" asked Kabuto.

            "I'd like to change schools!" said Ino as she blushed.

            "To which school may I ask?" asked Kabuto.

            "I want to go to the same school as Naruto," replied Ino.

            "Ok, I'd make the arrangements," said Kabuto.

~*~

At roll call in Kinokuniya High School…

            Yuuhi-san entered the classroom and announced a new student will be joining their roll call. 

            "Ino-sama, you may come in now," called Kurenai.

            "Hai, Yuuhi-san," answered Ino as she entered.

            All eyes looked towards Ino, at her pretty features. Some girls were jealous while others admired her beauty. Most of the guys were gasping and eyeing each other. Two guys smirked at each other, displaying a contest over who would win Ino. Naruto gave Ino a warm smile and welcomed her. 

            When roll call was dismissed, Sasuke and Sakura walked together to one direction while Naruto and Ino walked to the other. The hall became really chilly as a cold breeze swept past as the pairs past. Naruto had promised Ino that he'd show her around the school. 

Please review and give me your suggestions =^-^=

**Things to clear up:** The weather seasons are so screwed but hey it's my story. I say it snows and it snows. I hope the list of characters has helped. By reviewing, you have the choice to request which characters you prefer and which ones you'd like to hear more of. This story twists and turns and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Love triangles are always _very complicated._ I'm sorry that I have tonnes of gramma mistakes, but I have no beater so ye, *scratches head* Anyhow, I hope your reviews continue, ja ne.

**Q:** **Why did Itachi ask for money? Muahahaha, obviously there is a reason to it. I will answer that in the next chapter or so, keep guessing for the time being, bye bye.**

~Durian~

**Reviewer's Corner:**

Ori- Naruto and Hinata are just not meant to be -_- you'll find out why later on. 

Jurt- I fixed it up, thank you for telling me.

Kawaii Kenshin- Sasuke loves Sakura in my fic! 

Fruit-teal- Thank you for reviewing and reading all my chapters ^________^ Yes, Sasuke was once really close to Sakura. Why is Sasuke pathetic? If you were he, what would you have done? I love the fruit durian but I don't like how it smells -_- I apologise for my lack of Japanese culture, perhaps you can help me. 

Cyber1- Naru/Saku, sadly these two won't have much scenes together until I get rid of Sasuke ^^ I will only have Answers as a reference to this story.

Kokorodragon- I will continue but I may limit myself to one chapter per week. Typing this takes away a lot of brain cells and I have a tonne of h/w to do *breathes* 

Chelsey-chan- Kakashi is Sasuke's uncle in my fic

Bishiehuggler- Sasuke's cool attitude is unique, however his personality in mine is slightly more open and softer. Naruto is a darling, I agree!

Kasiree- *pats Kasiree's head* and smiles. Gambatte with your fic, I'll go read it when I have more time ^____^

oOoshortayoOo- Thanks for your review, good luck in your fic!! Sasuke had a sad past, yep yep~ However, I think Kabuto had an even more sadder one -_-

Hey- I will introduce him as Hinata's brother one day. Between you and me, I don't really like Neji. I love Gaara and it is a must that I introduce him!!

Chris- Sasu/Saku for the time being, thank you for review.

Kyosuke- Sasu/Saku will end, but then again I don't know because I haven't finished writing.

Kyubi-Naruto- No fighting, sorry. I don't know how to place the spotlight on Naruto.

Black Phoenix Kat- Thank you for your review, I have read you "Call Me Insanity", it's good, Gambatte!

Bass clef- *scratches head* I live in Australia and I have never studied Jap, except watching sub titles in animes. Yo! I've watched a few, my favourites are: Chobits, Initial D, Naruto, Tokyo Underground, Fruit Baskets and so on… Lost count ^-^

OmegaDragon- Deal, lil buddy

Tsunade- Thanks for your review! ^-^ This is an AU…

Crimson Girl- Durian * crying* =T-T= Thank you for putting me on your favourites.

Hiraikotsu- Sasu/Saku might walk down the aisle one day but then again I don't know. You really like that pairing?

Kyubi-Naruto- Naruto will cope, however this might just be a Sasu/Saku. All I can tell you is that there'll be a Valentine's Day confession, a break up, and something BAD will happen to Sasuke… It's all in my head and I haven't typed it up though.

**PPP/S:** I'm sorry if I missed anyone. The replies above are for people who have reviewed from chapter 2 onwards. Looking forward to your reviews, tata. 

**Click Durian to view Answers: **I personally think Chi and Kabuto's short three-chapter story is more interesting than this one. T-T

**Attention: **The pairing Saku x ____ will only be known in the end, Seasons of Fireworks will be updated every Thursday or Friday.

~Please review~


	5. Ino

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi … you've read so far ^^ Aishiteru!

**Summary: **Ino meets Haku, a farmer boy. What if Ino thinks he's a girl and decides to share a hot spring with him/her.

**Warning: **Some swearing and crude scenes, suitable for mature audiences only…

**Cast: **

~New Characters

Haku 17

Inari 6

Kiba Inuzuka 17

A/N: Hokage 4th looks so good! Check out the Naruto characters in I never knew there was so many! Sorry guys, this is a cliché chapter focused on Ino, please enjoy… **Luv luv, I lur-ve all hot spring scenarios!!**

~*~ **Seasons of Fireworks** ~*~

Chapter 5- Ino 

1st of February…

            Ino have finally settled in Kinokuniya High School. She had made friends with a pink hair girl, Sakura, was her name. A guy name Sasuke Uchiha likes her and Ino felt somewhat jealous. As the black hair, cobalt blue-eyed guy was a true hunk! He was so adorable and good-looking with his hair spiked up. Sometimes he would wear a bandana around his forehead making him even cuter. 

            She couldn't help but blush every time he came near Sakura. Naruto may not look as hot as Sasuke but he wasn't so bad. His blonde hair, sea-blue eyes were unique marking him of foreign blood. He had the warmest smile that makes you laugh and smile back when you are sad. His expression with his jaw down when something was wrong always made Ino laugh. He was a goof ball but a cool one!

            Ino was heading for class and daydreaming as usual. She had asked Sakura if she was going out with Sasuke but she had said 'no'.  Perhaps Ino held a chance as she fantasised Sasuke coming up to her. She continued heading straight until she bumped into a big fellow.

            "Watch where you are going!" yelled Inuzuka Kiba in an angry mood.

            "You watch where you are going, dickhead," smirked Ino and did not realise the guy in front of her was the richest guy in Kinokuniya High. -_-

            Kiba sticks out his pointer finger, and snarled, "You messed with the wrong person!"

            "See if I care, ass hole!" yelled Ino as she ran off to class. 

~*~

            Kabuto was asked to be a substitute music teacher at Kinokuniya High. At first he did not want to take the offer but after some discussion with Ino. He agreed, as it'll only take a few months. When he first stepped into the school he wanted to visit the music room.

            A familiar melody floated in his ears as he came nearer to the music room. It was one of his songs and also one that Chi played the most. He reminisced her face and hands. Her beautiful life wasted into the depths of earth's realm. A tear rolled down his eyes and he flicked it away. It was a very beautiful piece of music; suddenly he felt Chi's presence but that was impossible.

(Durian: Kabuto was a singer once and his wife Chi has sadly passed away.)

            He decided to check out who was playing the song because whoever it was, it was dam good. He sighed when he entered; a girl with black hair tinged red at the bottom was sitting next to the piano. He wanted Chi back so badly.

            As he got closer, Hinata felt someone staring behind her back. She turned her head slowly and gazed up into her intruder's eyes. Kabuto stared at the girl without blinking in fact he stopped breathing. He gulped; she looked like an exact replica of Chi especially the shape of her eyes, except with a different shade of colour.

He took it all in and muttered, "Excuse me, am I disturbing you?"

Hinata stared into his blue eyes; there was a sense of familiarity in this guy. Then her brain click and she stammered, "You're Yakushi, Kabuto Yakushi!"

Kabuto was taken aback but managed to reply, "How did you know?"

"I love listening to your songs, they are the most beautiful pieces of music. Did you compose them?" asked Hinata shyly and added, "I'm Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga."

'Chi composed them all,' thought Kabuto. Hinata raised her hand to shake his and he felt warmth from her hold. She reminded him of Chi so much, even her little nod resembled Chi's movements. He held onto Hinata's hand tightly…

"Yakushi-san, you're squeezing my hand," said Hinata timidly.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry!" gasped Kabuto as he flung his hand away from hers.

"That's ok," said Hinata with a small nod.  

"I need to go and report to the principal, I hope to see you again. Nice meeting you, Hinata-sama," said Kabuto softly.

"It's my pleasure," replied Hinata.

~*~

            Ino tapped her foot and continued to stare at her watch. She waited impatiently for Sakura's cousin Haku to arrive at the country link train stop. Sakura had nagged and begged Ino to pick up her cousin because she was busy.^^  She had a date with Sasuke and she did not want to postpone it. Ino sighed, she had come 2 hours down south already, and it would be a shame to turn back now. She stared at the picture of Sakura's cousin; it looked like a young lady with long silky black hair. 'She looked so hot,' thought Ino, definitely supermodel material.  Ino's thought changed, 'too bad she lives in the country, such a poor deprived life.' 

            Ino looked around but no one was in sight. She sat on a chair and fell asleep but was awaken when someone tapped Ino on the shoulder.

            "Excuse me, do you happen to be Sakura?" asked a deep voice.

            'Wow, her voice sure is deep. But she looks so pretty even in those ragged old clothing,' thought Ino. Then she felt two hands touching her private area.

            "Haku, her chest has two bulges! Is there something wrong with her?" cried Inari.

            "No, Inari-sama. Her clothing is like that…" lied Haku.

            Ino glared at Haku and Inari, just who the hell do they think they are? Ino stared at Haku's flat chest perhaps she's too deprived to develop any figure. But that was no excuse for her brother to touch people. 

            "I'm sorry Sakura, Inari has never seen a real woman before," apologised Haku.

            "What's a woman?' asked Inari curiously.

            "My name is Yamanka, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura is busy today so I have come to pick you guys," explained Ino.

            'Real woman…' thought Ino as she looked at Haku's flat chest again. She smirked and thought, 'I guess flat girls aren't considered women.' Suddenly, her heart fluttered and she felt proud of her figure. 'I'm a real woman!'

            "Yamanka-san, is there something that makes you happy?" asked Haku.

            "No, no look the train has arrived, lets go," declared Ino.

After an hour on the bullet train, Inari fell asleep. Haku spoke breaking the silence between Ino and him.

            "Miss Yamanka, I'm really sorry about earlier… Inari has never been out of the country before. Our mother died from giving birth to Inari so he never got a real role model," explained Haku softly.

            "It's ok, it is sad to hear you don't have a mother. Inari…" said Ino as she brushed the sleeping boy's hair.

            "How old is he?" whispered Ino.

            "6, he has never had a proper education. Because we are poor we do not have much books let alone a TV that lucky people have. Our local country school has closed down and we have come to seek Sakura's family for help." Said Haku.

            "Ah, well you can always ask me for help to," suggested Ino and then she was speechless.

*Attention passengers due to an abrupt hailstorm all trains to Kyoto will be postponed until further notice*

Repeat

*Attention passengers due to an abrupt hailstorm all trains to Kyoto will be postponed until further notice*

            "Oh well, Haku, Inari. I guess we'd have to stay in this town until tomorrow." Said Ino.

            They all agreed and finally found a resort in the small town. Ino didn't really want to share a room with Haku but…

            "WHAT KIND OF RESORT is this? I can book 10 rooms at the price of one!" yelled Ino.

            "Sorry Miss, this is a 5 star resort. Not to mention the only resort in town…" smirked the owner.

            "Fine! I'll take two rooms," said Ino.

            "Ano, Miss Yamanaka, we don't have much money on us…" said Haku timidly.

            Ino sighed, "I mean one room shared between three people."

            "Ok, here is your key Miss. Please enjoy the hot spring outside your room. Each room has their own private hot springs! Arigatoo," said the owner as he bowed. 

            "O-own hot spring?" asked Ino and added, "Now we're talking!"

            Ino was glad Haku was a girl… or so she thought ^^ They could share the hot spring together and Inari's only a little kid.

            "I'm going to try out the hot spring, you could come in too," suggested Ino.

            "No thanks, that's ok! Inari and I shall go later," replied Haku.

~*~

After a delicious cheap dinner in town, Haku and Inari decided to go in the hot spring. Inari was amazed at the hot spring and decided to splash water at Haku.

            "Onii-san, onii-san!! This bath is so big, let's play let's play," screamed Inari joyfully as he splashed the water.

            "OK, Inari-chan. You asked for it!" stated Haku as he played with his brother.

            "Onii-san, I need to go wee-wee. Don't go anywhere, I'll come back right away!" said Inari.

(Durian: The next bit is perverted! Please leave for immature audiences… -_- oh yeh, the water is dark green so you can't see through it! Plus it's night time…)

            Ino did not want to waste her money and decided to take another dip in the hot spring. The first one she took felt so well. She saw Haku lying there with a towel over her head. She did not feel embarrass being naked in front of a girl so she stripped off her robe. As she was stepping in, Haku noticed the noise and stared at Ino. She had a very well developed figure, two soft full breasts, a skinny waist and a round hip. Ino noticed Haku staring at her figure and blushed. 'Poor girl, too deprived to have any real figure,' thought Ino. When she sat herself comfortably opposite from Haku, she stared at her in horror.

            "Haku, your noise is bleeding!!" screamed Ino.

            "It must be because I'm not used to the h-h-hot," said Haku.

            "Hot what? Oh you mean the hot spring?" asked Ino.

            "Yea, the hot spring," stammered Haku as he wiped the blood with his towel.

            "Oni-sama, HERE I COME!" yelled Inari as he jumped in. 

            A huge splash erupted and then the water stabilised but there was no sight of Inari. Ino felt two hands on her *ahem* again and saw Inari's head popping out. 

            "Haku! Ino-san has two big humps on her chest!" called Inari with surprise. 

            Ino glared at Inari with two white cold eyes. 

            "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" screamed Ino.

            "Onii-san, Ino's scary!!" cried Inari.

            Haku decided to drag his brother back to the other side. As he came closer, Inari pushed Haku on top of Ino. Ino stared at Haku's broad flat chest that looked nothing like a flat girls… She felt something brush past her thighs. Haku's face was all red as he stared at Ino with her mouth opened in horror.

            "F*** you! Go back over that side, both of you! Actually, get out of the water!!" yelled Ino.

            "Miss Yamanaka, I'm sorry!" apologised Haku, he was about to turn and leave but Inari pushed him again. 

            "Lets play bump each other!" called Inari as he splashed the water again. 

            Haku plunged forward with his hands resting on Ino's *ahem*. 

            "HAKU, you pervert!" screamed Ino as she punched Haku out of conscious. His head fell into the water and did not come back up. 

One minute passed…

            "Haku, this is not funny! You better come back up!" yelled Ino but Haku never came back up. 

            Ino searched frantically in the water to see if Haku was all right. She lifted his unconscious head out of the water to test if he was breathing. 'Oh Shit!' thought Ino, he's not breathing. Without thinking Ino tried blowing oxygen into his mouth. At the touch of her lips, Haku blinked and placed his hand on her shoulder. He savoured her mouth and kissed her, he placed his tongue inside hers to get a better taste. After all, this was his first kiss and he wanted to make a better memory of it. Ino slapped his body and tried to free herself but soon gave in. It was pointless to struggle, as Haku was too strong for her. Though Ino have kissed many guys, it felt right to be kissed by Haku. He was so gentle and giving not taking like the other guys. She held onto his arm and realised how muscular they actually were. Haku's a farmer boy so obviously muscles have developed from hard labour on the field. He could not hold the bulge developing from down under.

            "HAKU!! What are you doing?" interrupted Inari. 

            Ino and Haku broke away from each other's hold and blushed. Both their faces were a deep shade of crimson red!

~*~

            Sakura and Sasuke were going to watch a movie after lunch. However they were unaware of two hatred eyes staring at them.

            "Sakura, you wait here, I'll go buy the tickets," said Sasuke.

After he left a lady carrying a kid on her arms advanced towards Sakura and whispered in her ears, "I can't believe you are going out with a murderer…"

Pleases review, I'd love to hear your comments. How do you like the pairing Haku/Ino? Don't worry; there will be more of Naruto!! =P

~Durian~

P/S: I'm going to the hot spring too, well in Australia because I live there -_- Hai! If I see a lot of reviews it motivates me to write faster, ja ne =^-^=


	6. The Winner Is?

**Disclaimer: **will never own Naruto, Durian is so poor that she needs to rent the manga and download the anime -_-

**Summary: **Sakura's reaction towards Sasuke being a murderer. The story behind the mysterious woman Temari holding a child and why Itachi asked for money? Naruto Vs Choji in a ramen competition and the winner gets a holiday trip! 

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed especially: oOoshortayoOo, Crimson Girl, Fruit-tea1, Kasiree, Kyubi-Naruto, KawaiiKenshin, Jonathon Shim, Dark-Anime-Gurl, Nar4h5na, (no name) and Mori. ^-^

**Durian: **It's been a while since I updated this story so if you forgot what this story was about here's a **RECAP- **Sakura and Sasuke were ex-couples and had finally found each other. Though Sakura now knows the story behinds Sasuke's past she needs time to accept him. Naruto likes Sakura and Hinata has a certain liking to him. Naruto's step dad is Iruka and stepbrother, Kono. His real parent(s) may come back to find him one day in the future… Kabuto is Ino's brother-in-law and his wife, Chi looks like an exact resemblance to Hinata. Kakashi is Sasuke's uncle in this fic and will have a link to Anko in the future… (Not in that way!) Haku is a farmer boy who is attracted to Ino (he's dead straight guys!) and his brother is Inari. Kiba is a rich guy at school and will eventually like Ino in the future… if I left anybody oops! Oh yeh, Naruto and Ino are good friends!

**~*~*~ Seasons of Fireworks ~*~*~**

Chapter 6: The Winner Is?

Sasuke is a murderer?

"What's wrong, Sakura," asked Sasuke handing a movie ticket to her. 

"Eh, nothing…" replied Sakura and added, "I'm a little sick Sasuke, I… want to go home."

"Sakura what's wrong?" asked Sasuke grabbing her hand roughly. 

Sakura flinched from his grasp and pointed to a blonde hair woman. 

"She said you were a murderer… Is that true?" whispered Sakura.

"I…" said Sasuke and he was speechless. 'Who was that woman? She was holding a young black hair kid and those eyes… _Itachi_… could it be?'

"There you are bitch!" called a man as he slapped the woman's face. 

The toddler began to cry, "Mommy, mommy!"

"Shut up, you worthless kid!" yelled the man, he was about to hit the kid but the mother blocked it. The blow sent her flying to the ground but she landed in a way so that the child was protected. 

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore and walked up to the man.

"You better not mess with her!" warned Sasuke.

"So what if I do? This bitch is _my _woman!" replied the man. 

The woman stood back up and whispered, "I don't need your help, Sasuke…"

The man was about to strike at the woman again but his fist was stopped by Sasuke's grip. 

Sasuke smirked, "A real man won't hit women."

"If you put it that way," snickered the man as he punched Sasuke in the face and added, "If you can beat me, this woman is yours!"

Che, Sasuke spit out some blood from his mouth, "I'll make you pay!"

Sasuke punched the man back in the face and kneed him in the balls. The man went down in seconds and he knelt on the ground in pain. 

"Onii-chan, ha ha!" cried the kid as he clapped his hands.

"Pft," commented the woman as she carried the child back in her arms. 

She was about to leave but Sasuke stopped her, "Oi, I have a question to ask you. Is that kid, Itachi's?"

"It's non of your business!" snorted Temari.

"Does that man know where you live?" asked Sasuke.

"That's non of your business either!" declared Temari and added, "We don't need your pity."

"If you don't think about your safety at least think of the child's. I believe that man won't leave like that. I won't let this at rest unless you tell me your relationship with Itachi!" said Sasuke. 

"He's right, ano… This has something to do with why you left me, doesn't it? I'd like to know what happened too," jut in a soft voice.

'Sakura…' thought Sasuke.

~*~

At a park…

"Yes, Itachi and I were high school lovers. We made a mistake…" said Temari as tears glistened down her cheeks. She held onto Fuji and cupped his face, "you look so much like him," whispered Temari.

"Ah, Miss can you please take care of Fuji while I explain something to Sasuke?" asked Temari.

"Ok, tell me about it later Sasu-kun," said Sakura as she reached for the kid. (Fuji should be around 1 and ½ years old.)

"Itachi had been a bright student until he met me. I guess I changed his world… I don't know what he likes about me… *laughs* I'm always dumb and gets into trouble a lot. One day after school, a gang of 3 boys attacked me and they took me to an alley. Luckily, Itachi appeared on time and he rescued me. Though he fought off the boys, he got hurt and I took him to my home to bandage his wounds. I guess you can say we began going out since then. He's so cute, I know a lot of girl's adore him but he chose me…"

"I guess I gave him the bad influence, you know drugs, alcohol and smoking. *Stops. Stares at Sasuke* you look so much like him … *Tears* Anyways, being young and all, we totally forgot about contraceptives and pregnancy. The night before Itachi died, I told him I was pregnant. It was our last year of high school and to have a child would be too much of a burden. He said, he'd pay for my abortion…"

"I remembered he looked all drunk after leaving the bar. That was the last time I saw him… *Sobs* *Continues to sob*"

"I'm sorry about his death… You can blame me for killing him but he killed my mother and father. That night I was scared, I've never seen Itachi like that before. He had killed my mother and was choking my father at the time. In my confused state I grabbed the nearest object and smashed it onto his head… I'm sorry, but I can not bring the dead back…" said Sasuke emotionlessly.

"I think you should move from where you live…That man doesn't look very friendly to me, what relationship do you have between him?" asked Sasuke.

"He… was a high school friend. He offered to take care of me, but it felt like the other way around. He always threatened me and demanded money from me. We moved several times but he found us all the time…" said Temari.

"If you like, you can live with us. I don't ask you to forgive me but to think about Fuji's safety. Next time he strikes, Fuji may not be that lucky…" said Sasuke.

*Gasp* "I guess I have no choice," whispered Temari.

(Lalala… That day onwards Kakashi agreed to allow Temari to live in his house and end of story.)

Sasuke explained everything to Sakura and she accepted him for who he was. The past was history, why look back? However, they will only be friends, as Sakura doesn't fill the closeness she once had with Sasuke…

**

(Durian: As promised, more Naruto! ^____^)

Haku and Ino resumed to their normal postures after they got dressed. Because the resort was too stingy to apply heaters to the room the winter night made the resort room very cold. Ino slept in a futon by herself, while Inari snuggled next to Haku. Throughout the night Haku heard Ino coughing and sneezing and he wanted to warm her up. He waited for her to drift into a heavy sleep before he pulled her futon gently next to his.

In the morning, Ino's arms were wrapped around Haku's neck, while one of her leg's rested on his thighs. When Ino finally stirred she gazed at the figure she had wrapped around, 'HAKU?' She quickly pulled her arm and leg away from him and wondered, 'why was she next to him.' She hoped Haku was still asleep but two black beady eyes opened and stared at her.

"ARGH!!!" screamed Ino as she jumped up and was about to run away from him but a strong hand caught her arm.

"Ino, what's wrong?" asked Haku sleepily.

"You scared me, people don't just flick open there eyes! And you have VERY scary looking ones!" exclaimed Ino.

"Oh really?" asked Haku insulted and added, "but you have really pretty eyes."

"I know and I don't need you to tell me," replied Ino. (Durian: Memories of the hot spring has faded. -_-)

After breakfast the three of them took the earliest bullet train to Kyoto. Finally Haku, Inari and Ino have arrived at Kyoto after there one night stop trip. Ino took Haku and Inari to the Haruno resident and Sakura thanked her. She ran off into the distance for a while until she bumped blindly into Kiba…

~*~

Naruto Vs Choji 

One afternoon Naruto was walking home until his eyes set on a window. A really old authentic Japanese restaurant was promoting a ramen competition to celebrate its 50th birthday. The winner would be given a holiday trip along with four friends to a Japanese temple. The person who eats the most bowls of ramen within a certain time would be the winner!

The next day Naruto told Shikamaru about the contest. He wished Naruto good luck but detested the idea of stuffing ramen. Shika personally hates the taste of ramen rather he preferred udon.

"You're going to vomit if you enter!" warned Shika.

"Gwah but its ramen! R-a-m-e-n, my favourite food! Also the winner gets a prize a holiday! I haven't been anywhere for the last 5 years. Actually I don't recall leaving this city!" whined Naruto.

Naruto was walking to class happily with Shika until Choji came.

"Hey Naruto! Did you hear about a Ramen contest? I'm going to win for sure!" boasted Choji rubbing his fat belly.

Naruto glared at Choji with crimson red eyes and sent an invisible spark to Choji.

"What- what's wrong Naruto? You look scary…" trailed Choji.

"From now on you are my enemy!" blurted Naruto storming off to class.

"Ah… Choji, Naruto's entering the contest too," explained Shika.

"Oh," replied Choji.

~*~

Naruto decided to starve himself two days prior to the contest, while Choji had been busily stuffing himself. Finally the day came and Naruto had to struggle to the restaurant because he was so weak. When he reached the door of the restaurant Choji had been preoccupied with eating the free dumplings. Naruto smirked and thought, 'Good fatten up your stomach before the contest!'

"The contestants are: Choji, Naruto, Shino, Mr Fujiwara, Tezuka, Ryoma, Eiji… (and so on)" shouted the speaker and added, "Before we continue let me explain a new rule! In order to raise the contestant's competitiveness we have added a new soup base in the ramen bowls. This special ingredient is chilly and the soup base is as red as a tomato!"   

Many of the contestant's mouths dropped…

"CHILLY!" screamed Eiji.

"Please get into your positions and your time starts now!" yelled the speaker.

The contestants were busily stuffing the ramen in. Fuji was eating it with a smile while Ryoma had sweated a lot. Eiji and Momo dropped out without finishing the first bowl.

"HOT! Water," cried Momo.

Already after the second and third bowls many contestants had dropped out. Naruto did not care if the hot chilly burnt his tongue as determination and hunger filled his ego. Choji was panting and suffering from the hot taste but had equal determination as Naruto. Fuji was the other remaining contestant but he dropped out, as his stomach could not fit anymore. Naruto was on his 6th bowl while Choji was just finishing off his 5th. Ten more minutes remained and Naruto and Choji were on their 10th bowl. The two was tied neck to neck but as the bell rang Naruto slurped up the last strand of ramen and finished his 12th bowl. 

"The winner is Naruto!" announced the speaker, while the rest of the crowd cheered.

**Durian: **Thanks for reading and Naruto will take… suggestions guys!

~Please leave a review~


End file.
